


Phew... These Boys!

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Kamarupa Kathalu Universe [3]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Sivagami worries about the boys.





	Phew... These Boys!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarminaVulcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarminaVulcana/gifts).



Dearest Shreevidhya,

Congratulations about Rajeshwari's marriage ceremony! I badly missed attending the festivities-- even more so because it was the first wedding of the next generation-- but the Kalakeya invasion needed immediate attention. Anyway all my prayers and blessings for the amazing couple! Bhaskaran was easily the most eligible bachelor in town and above all he's a very well-behaved boy... my gorgeous niece is lucky to have a husband like him! You must be so proud of your son-in-law!

If only I could say something of THAT sort about my brats... 

No, dear, I'm not kidding, you have NO idea how tough life gets with two marriageable (yet boisterous) boys around. They are fine when it comes to the warfare skills and Shastras and all, but as far as their marriage is concerned, Parameshwara alone can save us.

They have ZERO maturity about how to behave with girls (your bro-in-law didn't even give them the sex ed talk... Kattappa and I had to go through the whole ordeal-- take _that_ )... and while Baahu is still the flirtatious adolescent who winks at almost every pretty girl of Mahishmati-- goodness knows when he will grow up-- _Bhalla_ is the one I'm clearly worried about.

Would you believe, Shree, if I told you that Bhalla seems to have ABSOLUTELY no interest in girls?

The tragedy doesn't end here. The last time I tried to get him talking to a girl (it was the Saurashtra princess Vallabhi-- she came over last year, remember?), he scared her off by hurling his long-range mace at her.

No wonder my migraine is worsening day by day.

In a last, desperate attempt to, you know, _domesticate_ my two wild sons, I have sent them to Kamarupa to attend Nilambari's coronation. You have seen Nila, I think--Manimallika's daughter? She's a GEM... she just protected the kingdom against a rebellion led by her brothers, bless her! While Nila is still too young for marriage, I have heard that many princesses from distant lands will be coming over, and I am (not-so-)secretly hoping that the two brats find their respective significant other (because I have given up all hopes of finding brides for these two, thank you very much).

Why don't you come to Mahishmati soon? Haven't seen you for ages!

Loads of love for you, Raghavan and your lovely daughter (and now your son-in-law too!),

Sivu Akka

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> @CarminaVulcana: This was in response to the anxious mommy Sivagami thingy we were discussing the other day!


End file.
